


Good Night, My Friends

by ShippersList



Series: Whumptober 2018 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes-centric, Depression, Drowning, Gen, Guilt, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Blame, Whumptober 2018, self-sacrificing bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList
Summary: The Tower is under attack. Bucky isn’t ready for more people to die.Whumptober prompt: Drowning





	Good Night, My Friends

Bucky woke up to a low rumbling sound and lay still for a moment, assessing his environment with his eyes closed before rolling out of bed in one fluid motion.

”JARVIS?” He asked softly. No reply. Odd. Since his move in several months ago, he’d never been in a situation where Stark’s—no, _Tony’s_ AI didn’t work.

It had been disconcerting, trying to slot into place in this new world where he was free to make up his own mind, and meeting a man who shared the name with the man who had helped the Howling Commandos back in the day had just added to the confusion. That was, until Tony had said he’d punch Bucky if he called him Stark again.

(Then he had grabbed Steve’s lapels and dragged him into a kiss that made Bucky raise his brows and Steve blush before setting his jaw and asking if Bucky had any problems with that.

Bucky had rolled his eyes and said he’d long ago given up trying to make Steve’s decisions for him and, also, that Tony was in for a ride, good luck.

They’d been, if not friends, at least on good terms after that.)

Bucky adjusted his stance when the floor beneath him trembled. The Soldier in the back of his mind stirred but he pushed him down. Not the time and place.

_Later?_ The Soldier asked and Bucky said, _We’ll see._

He grabbed his comm unit from the bedside table and plugged it in, instantly relieved when he heard the familiar sounds of his new teammates.

_”—Flooding, we need to move!”_ That was Sam. _”—The daycare center—”_ Steve interrupted andNatasha added _”—Structural damage—”_

He didn’t hear Tony.

”I’m here, what’s up?” He asked.

_”The Tower is under attack,”_ Steve said. _”JARVIS is offline, the Tower’s integral stability is compromised. The lower floors are flooding and the water’s rising rapidly.”_

Bucky swore under his breath. ”Who do you need?”

Steve hesitated for a split second. _”For now, you. But we might need the Soldier later.”_

”Understood,” Bucky said and geared up. ”Where do you want me?”

_”Tony’s on self-inflicted radio silence, working on JARVIS. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce are with me on level 15,”_ Steve said, his voice momentarily drowned under the shouting from the background. _”Sam’s outside, trying to find a way into floor six.”_

Bucky was on the move before Steve finished his sentence. He jumped and glided his way down the stairs, slowing down to help people when needed.

When he reached floor six, it was chaos. The daycare center was for the SI employees’ children and usually very busy, and the attack had interrupted the mid-morning playtime. He schooled his expression into something less grim and made his way to Pepper, glad to see a familiar face.

”Miss Potts,” he said and nodded. ”What do you want me to do?”

Before Pepper had the chance to answer, the building shuddered. For a moment, nothing happened and then a section of the wall almost rippled and gave in. Murky water poured in, scaring the smallest kids who froze to stare at their feet.

”Everyone out, now!” Bucky shouted, grabbed a couple of kids, and rushed to the heavy, automatic safety door. He handed the kids over and yelled, ”Move!”

He held the door until the room behind him was clear, then let go and hurried to the next door. They went through four safety doors until they reached one that sealed off a whole section. Unlike the previous sliding doors, this one was a safety door that activated if JARVIS went offline for some reason.

It took Bucky only a moment to make the decision. He broke the lock and swung the door open.

”James—” Pepper gasped and gave him a horrified look as kids and adults ran past them.

”I know,” Bucky said grimly. ”Go! I’ll hold the door.”

He saw gratitude and sorrow on her face and then she nodded and rushed off, holding three small kids in her arms.

After checking everyone was safe, Bucky turned and pushed the door, closing it against the water steadily streaming into the hallway, and then threaded his mechanical arm through the grab bars, locking the door in place. He gritted his teeth and braced himself, the servos on his arm whirring as they fought the pressure. He knew he couldn’t hold it forever. Stark tech or not, his arm was attached to _him,_ and even with his enhanced physique, he couldn’t hold his own against the flood.

But he could buy the kids time to get out of alive.

His comm crackled to life. _”Bucky, where the hell are you? Bucky, answer me, damnit!”_

”I’m exactly where I need to be,” he said, feeling surprisingly calm. _And I’m right here with you,_ the Soldier added.

_”But you’re going to drown!”_ Steve shouted. _”Hang on, I’m coming to get you—”_

_”NO!”_ Bucky yelled together with the Soldier. ”This area isn’t safe, I don’t want to risk you. You have a life here, you have Tony—”

_”I’m not going to let you fall again!”_ Steve yelled back. He sounded angry but Bucky could hear the tears behind his words.

”You’re not! I’m not falling this time, Steve,” he said. ”I’m choosing this. I’m wiping away some of my red,” he added, softer.

_”Everyone’s out now, you can let go of the door now, Bucky, please,”_ Steve pleaded.

The comms crackled again and Bucky winced at the static whine. _”Good morning, kids,”_ Tony said, apparently only now coming out of his radio silence. _”JARVIS will be up and running in two and half minutes. What did I miss?”_

_”It’s too long,”_ Steve said, anguished. _”Tony, that’s not—”_

”Steve, stop,” Bucky said. He let go of the grab bars and took several steps back as the door burst open and water started pouring in. ”Tony, you take a good care of him, okay?”

_”What? Bucky? What’s going— oh God, Steve? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me—”_

”Goodbye, Punk. See you on the other side,” Bucky said, then switched to a private channel. ”Dobroy nochi, Natašenka.”

_”Good night, James.”_

Drowning was similar and yet different from going under ice. He was cold and he couldn’t breathe, but unlike before, he didn’t feel panic or confusion.

He was at peace.

_Sleep now?_ The Soldier asked hopefully.

_Yeah,_ Bucky said and closed his eyes. _Sleep now._


End file.
